Mission overviews (Nightfall)
This is a listing of Missions in the Nightfall campaign. Plot Missions Characters from other campaigns will join the plot before the fourth mission, Consulate Docks, with the alternate Primary Quest chain noted below. Istan ::Rally the Recruits (Tutorial) or Take the Shortcut (Skip Tutorial) → Into Chahbek Village :1. Chahbek Village ::Honing your Skills → Secondary Training → Choose Your Secondary Profession → Leaving a Legacy → The Honorable General → Signs and Portents :2. Jokanur Diggings ::Isle of the Dead → Bad Tide Rising → Special Delivery → Big News, Small Package → Following the Trail :3. Blacktide Den ::The Iron Truth → Trial by Fire → War Preparations (Ghost Reconnaissance), War Preparations (Recruit Training) and War Preparations (Wind and Water) → The Time is Nigh ::Characters from other campaigns will begin here and follow this quest chain: ::Battle Preparations → Securing Champion's Dawn → A Land of Heroes → The Time is Nigh :4. Consulate Docks Kourna ::Hunted! → The Great Escape → And a Hero Shall Lead Them :5. Venta Cemetery ::The Council is Called → To Vabbi! → Centaur Blackmail :6. Kodonur Crossroads ::Mysterious Message (Nightfall) → :***The storyline forks at this point. You must choose to follow either Master of Whispers or Margrid the Sly; you cannot follow both.''1 :'EITHER ::(Master of Whispers) Secrets in the Shadow → To Kill a Demon ::7a. Rilohn Refuge :OR ::(Margrid the Sly) For a Price → No Me, No Kormir ::7b. Pogahn Passage :Storyline rejoins for... :'8. Moddok Crevice Vabbi ::Rally The Princes :'9. Tihark Orchard ::All's Well That Ends Well → Warning Kehanni → :***The storyline forks at this point. Your choice at the first fork above will determine which path is open to you here.''2 :'EITHER''' ::(Master of Whispers) Calling the Order ::10a. Dzagonur Bastion :OR ::(Margrid the Sly) Greed and Regret ::10b. Dasha Vestibule :Storyline rejoins for... ::Pledge of the Merchant Princes :11. Grand Court of Sebelkeh ::Attack at the Kodash :***The storyline forks at this point. Both paths will be available to all characters, but you need only complete one path to continue.''3 :'EITHER''' ::Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger ::12a. Jennur's Horde :OR ::Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger ::12b. Nundu Bay Kourna Revisited :Storyline rejoins for... ::Crossing the Desolation The Desolation :13. Gate of Desolation ::A Deal's a Deal → Horde of Darkness → :14. Ruins of Morah Realm of Torment ::Uncharted Territory :15. Gate of Pain ::Kormir's Crusade → All Alone in the Darkness :16. Gate of Madness :17. Abaddon's Gate Challenge Missions Kourna :*'Dajkah Inlet' The Desolation :*'Remains of Sahlahja' Realm of Torment :*'The Shadow Nexus' Elite Mission :*'Domain of Anguish' Footnotes #At the first fork in the storyline, before mission 7, you must choose to follow either Margrid the Sly or the Master of Whispers, each of which will lead you through two quests to a mission. Choosing one path will prevent you from gaining the other hero until you have completed the campaign. This will not, however, prevent you from completing the other mission (although it is not required that you do so). To gain access to the other mission, you must: #*Complete the branch for the character you chose (that is, complete either mission 7a or 7b). #*Travel to the mission outpost on your own, since you will not be able to do the Primary Quests that lead to it. #*Party with someone who did choose that fork in order to enter the mission with the required hero in the party. #The path you take on the second fork, at mission 10, is determined by your choice on the first fork. As in the first fork, you may (but are not required to) complete the alternative mission at any time, subject to the same requirements noted above. #The third fork is different. The two quests to access Jennur's Horde and Nundu Bay are not mutually exclusive, thus you can complete both at the same time. Completion of either mission will allow you to carry on with the campaign. Nightfall category:Nightfall